


Hanggang sa Muli

by Fatyma_Uheda



Category: Cravity (Band), Luvity
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Moving On, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatyma_Uheda/pseuds/Fatyma_Uheda
Summary: Ang pag-ibig ba, may hangganan? Bakit tayo naiiwan luhaan sa tuwing tayong nagmamahal ng lubos? Bakit kailangan masaktan? Bakit kailangang pumatak ang mga luha? Kay tamis ng pag-ibig, ngunit kay pait ng pighati. Lubos na iniisip ni Eli kung saan ba nagkamali at bakit umabot sa ganitong pighati ang nararamdaman niya? Sa tuwing siya ay pipikit, si Jungmo lang ang tangin nasa isip.
Relationships: CRAVITY/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Hanggang sa Muli

Pag-ibig. Ano ba ang pag-ibig?

Pinapatibok ba ng pag-ibig ang puso mo? Na parang nakalunok ka ng libo-libong paruparo at napupuno ang tiyan mo? Pinaramdam ba ng pag-ibig na ikaw ang pinaka-importanteng tao sa mundo? Pinaramdam ba sayo ng pag-ibig na ikaw ang nagpapasaya sa kanya at siya rin ang nagpapasaya sayo? Ang pag-ibig ba, mapagtiis? Ang pag-ibig ba, naging kanlungan mo? Sa bawat halik ba niya, parang natutunaw ka? Pinaparamdam ba sayo ng pag-ibig kung gaano ang init ang mga yakap niya para sayo? Yung pag-ibig ba, minahal ka?

Kung pag-ibig ang tawag doon, bakit ganito? Bakit ako nasasaktan? Bakit ako lumuluha tuwing naaalala kita? Bakit dinudurog ang puso ko sa milyo-milyong piraso? Nananakit ba ang pag-ibig? Ang dating init ng pag-ibig, ngayo’y kay lamig na. Saan ba tayo nagkamali? Saan ako nagkulang?

**_“Eli, halika ka rito,”_ ** _tawag niya sakin at agad naman akong lumapit sa kanya. Umupo ako sa tabi niya at agad niyang pinakita sakin ang isan sketchpad. **“Ano ‘yan?”** Nagtataka kong tanong sa kanya. **“Can’t you recognize it? Ikaw kaya ‘to,”** sabi niya sakin na ikikunot ng noo ko. _

**_“Ako? Ang pangit ko naman jan,”_ ** _natatawa kong sabi sa kanya na ikinasimangot ng mukha niya. **“Pangit? Hindi ka kaya pangit,”** he said while pouting. I giggled and pinched both of his cheeks. **“Oh, bakit ikaw ang nagtatampo? Dapat nga ako yung magtatampo kasi ang pangit ko sa drawing,”** natatawa kong saad sa kanya. Tinignan naman niya ulit yung ginuhit niya. Agad niya itong tinabi at hinawakan ang mga kamay kong pinipisil ang mga pisnge niya. **“Hindi ka pangit, ako ang pangit gumuhit,”** sabi niya habang nakanguso; napatawa nalang ako at tumango sa kanya bilang sagot._

**“Elici** **a?”**

**_“Halika nga rito,”_ ** _sabi niya at hinila ako paupo sa kandungan niya. **“Jungmo! Baka may makakita sa ‘tin dito,”** saway ko sa kanya at akmang tatayo, pero agad niyang pinulupot ang kanyang mga braso sa bewang ko. **“Wala ‘yan, halos lahat ng mga estudyante ngayon may pasok. Hindi sila magtatangkang pumunta rito sa garden,”** sabi niya sakin habang abot mata ang mga ngiti niya at mas lalong hinigpitan ang pagkakayakap niya sakin. **“Kahit na,”** sabi ko pero ngumuso ito sakin na parang nagtatampo. Napabuntong-hininga nalang ako at ginulo ang buhok niya. **“Ano bang gagawin ko sayo?”** Natatawa kong saad sa kanya at hinalikan niya ang balikat ko. **“Wala, kasi mahal mo ko, at mahal na mahal kita,”** sabi niya at nilakbay ng isang kamay niya ang daan papunta sa pisnge ko; hinaplos nga hinlalaking daliri niya ang pisnge ko. Lumapit ang mukha niya sakin at hinalikan ang gilid ng mata ko. _

**“Elicia! Ayan ka na naman, natutulala!”** Bumalik ako sa realidad nang may yumugyog ng balikat ko. **“Ha?”** I said dumbfounded. Sumimangot naman si Kelly sakin. **“Ha? Ha ka ng ha. Sino na naman iniisip mo? Si Jungmo? Eli, wake up! Sinaktan ka ng taong ‘yon, kalimutan mo na siya,”** sermon ni Kelly sakin. Napangiti naman ako ng mapait nang dahil sa sinabi niya. Oo, sinaktan niya ako, pero sapat na ba ‘yon para kalimutan ko siya kaagad? Ang daming magagandang alaala naming dalawa, paano ko siya makakalimutan ng ganoong kadali?

 **“Omg, Elicia, tumayo ka na jan. Aalis na tayo ngayon mismo sa cafeteria,”** biglang sabi sakin ni Kelly at hinila ang braso ko kaya napatayo ako. **“Ha? Bakit naman? Hindi pa tayo nakakakain ah? Ano ba kasi—,”** naputol ang dapat kong sabihin nang may nakita ako. _Siya_. Si Jungmo, na may kasamang iba. **“Shit, dapat kasi sa labas na tayo kumain eh,”** rinig kong bulong ni Kelly sa sarili niya, pero nanatili pa rin nakadikit ang mga tingin ko sa _kanya_ at sa babaeng kasama niya. Parang dinudurog ang puso ko. Alam mo yung sira ka na pero mas sinisira ka pa lalo para hindi kana mapakinabangan pa? Ganun, ganoon ang nararamdaman ko ngayon.

 **“Halika na,”** sabi ni Kelly sabay hila sakin paalis ng cafeteria. **“Doon na tayo sa isang eatery sa labas. Diba gusto mo yung sinigang nila doon?”** Sabi ni Kelly, na alam kung ginagawa niya ang lahat para pagaanin ang loob ko. **“Paborito _niya_ rin ‘yon**,” sabi ko at napatigil naman bigla si Kelly. Nagbuntong-hininga nalang siya binitawan ako. Napakamot nalang siya sa ulo niya. **“Sorry, Kelly. Nagiging pabigat na ako sayo,”** pagpapaumanhin ko sa kanya at yumuko. Nagulat ako nang bigla niyang hinawakan ang magkabilang kamay ko. **“Ano ka ba? Best friend kita, kaya responsibilidad kita,”** sabi niya sakin na ikinainit ng sulok ng mga mata ko. **“Op! Walang iyakan ngayon, mamaya na ‘yan,”** sabi niya sakin at hinala ulit ako palabas ng campus. Saan niya kaya ako dadalhin? Halos lahat ng kainan dito sa labas nga campus, nakainan na namin ni Jungmo, babalik lang lahat ng mga alaala naming dalawa sakin.

 **“Tada! Masarap daw sisig nila rito,”** sabi ni Kelly nang nakarating na kami sa isang sisigan. Bago ‘to ah? Nakita ko ang sign na, kakabukas pa lang nga sisigan na ‘to.

**_“Eli, tignan mo! Bagong silogan, tara!”_ ** _Tawag niya sakin at hinila ako papasok. **“Teka, Jungmo! Akala ko ba gusto mo kare-kare ngayon?”** Tanong ko sa kanya habang nagpapatianod sa kanya. **“Nah! Nakita ko kasing mero silang bacsilog, paborito mo ‘yon eh. Tsaka, sabi nila, masarap daw yung sauce na ginagamit nila,”** sabi niya at nilingon ako habang nakangiti. Napangiti nalang ako dahil sino nga ba hindi mahahawa sa mga ngiti ni Koo Jungmo? Mga ngiti niyang parang anghel na hulog ng langit, mga ngiti niyang nagpapagaan ng araw ko._

**_“Eli, may gusto ka pa bang iorder?”_ ** _Tanong niya sakin nang nakaupo na kami at umuorder na siya. **“Meron bang sabaw ng sinigang?”** Tanong ko sa kanya at tinanong niya rin ‘yon sa waiter na nag-aabang ng order namin. **“Meron daw, Eli, kasama na raw ‘yon sa order,”** sabi niya sakin at tumango naman ako sa kanya. Wala na akong hihilingin pa sa mundo kundi si Jungmo lang. May mas hihigit pa ba sakanya? Inuuna niya ang kapakanan ko palagi, yung gusto ko at kung saan kaming dalawa sasaya. Nagkakasundo kami palagi, lalo na pagdating sa pagkain. Siya na siguro ang pinakamabuting lalake sa mundo._

Or so I thought.

**“Eli, anak. Bumababa na yung mga grado mo,”** malumay na bungad sakin ni Nanay nang pumasok ito sa kwarto ko. Agad ko namang hinila ang kumot ko hanggang sa ulo ko. Naramdaman ko namang umupo si Nanay sa tabi ko at slowly tapped my shoulders. **“Anak, wag mong gawin sa sarili mo ‘to,”** rinig ko ang sakit mula sa boses ni Nanay. **“Hindi magtatapos ang mundo dahil lang hiniwalayan ka niya, kailangan nating ituloy ang buhay, Eli. Ikaw lang ang matatalo kapag nagpadaig ka sa pighating nararamdaman mo,”** parangal sakin ni Nanay. Hindi naman kasi ganun kadaling kalimutan siya at magpatuloy nalang na parang walang nangyari, na walang kami. Minahal ko siya ng lubusan, ganun nalang ba ‘yon para sa kanya? Lahat ng pinagsamahan namin dalawa? **“Saan ba ako nagkamali, Nay?”** Sabi ko sa kanya habang nakatalikod pa rin ako sa kanya, pero nanatiliing tahimik lang si Nanay. **“Masaya naman kaming dalawa ah? Mahal ko siya at mahal niya rin ako. Minahal ko siya ng buong puso ko, pero ang sakit-sakit, Nay,”** pagsasaad ko habang unti-unting naninikip ang dibdib ko habang sunod-sunod na bumabalik ang mga alaalang magkasama kami.

**_“Eli! Tignan mo, ang daming seashells dito!”_ ** _Lumingon ako nang tinawag ako ni Jungmo. Agad naman akong tumakbo papalapit sa kanya. Kanina pa kami naghahanap ng seashells dito sa tabing-dagat. **“Saan?”** Tanong ko habang hinahanap sa buhangin ang seashells na tinutukoy niya. **“Jungmo, nasa—ah!”** Nagulat ako nang bigla niya akong binuhat at dinala sa dagat. **“T-teka, ah!”** Tili ko nang bigla siyang humiga sa dagat kasama ko. Umahon naman ako agad at sumunod na rin siya. **“Jungmo! Kinabahan ako roon ah!”** Singhal ko sa kanya sabay palo ng braso niya. Tumawa naman siya at hinula ang kamay ko. Hinila niya ako papalapit sa kanya at pinagsiklop ang mga daliri naming dalawa. Namula ako nang hinalikan niya ang likod ng palad ko. Naramdaman kong pinulupot niya ang isang braso niya sa bewang ko at niyakap ako. Dinaan ko naman ang mga daliri ko sa basang buhok niya at ngumiti. **“Puro ka seashells, ako naman pansinin mo kasi,”** natatawa niyang sabi at nagnakaw ng halik sakin. Nagulat naman ako sa ginawa pero napatawa nalang ako at hinilig ang ulo ko sa balikad niya._

****

**_“Sana tumigil ang oras at ganito nalang tayo palagi,”_ ** _sabi ko sa kanya at naramdaman kong humigpit ang pagkakayap niya sakin at hinalikan ang noo ko. **“Sana nga…”**_

**“Nagkulang ba ako sa kanya?”** Sabi ko kay Nanay at bumangon at hinarap siya. Hinawakan naman ni Nanay ang mga kamay ko at hinaplos ang mga ito. **“May hindi ba ako nabigay sa kanya? May mali ba sa pagmamahal ko? Sumobra ba ako? Hindi pa ba ako sapat? Dahil ba hindi ako ganoon ka kagandahan? Katangkaran? Kaya niya ako iniwan? Hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit nangyayari ‘to, Nay, hindi naman ganito noon eh. Kapag may problema kami, nasosolusyonan namin, napapag-usapan namin ng mabuti. Pero bakit? Bakit kami umabot sa ganito? Sobrang nasasaktan na ako,”** iyak ko kay Nanay at kita kong nanunubig din ang mga mata niya. Sinong ina ba ang hindi masasaktan na nakikitang nasasaktan ang anak nila?

**_“Jungmo, ano ba!”_ ** _Paghabol ko sa kanya pero patuloy lang ito sa pagkalad sakin papaalis. **“Elicia, wag ngayon,”** inis nitong sabi sakin. Lalong uminit ang ulo ko dahil tinutulak niya akong papalayo. **“Hindi kita tatantanan hanggang sa kausapin mo ako!”**_

**_“Elicia! Hindi ka ba nakakaintindi na wag muna ngayon?!”_ ** _Sigaw niya sakin na ikinagulat ko. Nanlaki naman ang mga mata niya nang na realisa niya na sinigawan niya ako. **“E-eli, I’m sorry. Hindi ko sinasadya, pagod lang siguro ako,”** paghihingi niya ng paumanhin at yumuko. Nagbuntong-hininga naman ako at lumapit sa kanya. Hinaplos ko ang mukha niya at agad niya rin naman itong hinawakan at hinalikan ang pulsohan ko. **“I’m sorry, Eli ko,”** ulit niya. Lumapit ako sa kanya at niyakap siya mula sa leeg niya. **“Nag-aalala lang naman ako sayo. Masyado mong pinapagod ang sarili mo,”** sabi ko sakanya at mas hinigpitan ang pagkakayakap ko sa kanya. Yumakap na rin siya pabalik sakin at binaun ang ulo niya sa leeg ko **. “Tandaan mong nandito ako, hindi kita iiwan,”** pagpapagaan ko sa loob niya at naramdaman ko ang pagpatak ng mga luha niya sa balikat ko. Palagi nalang niya kinikimkim lahat sa sarili niya, gusto ko din maging isang kanlungan niya sa mga pagkakataong nahihirapan niya._

**“Anak** **, Eli, ang pag-ibig, minsan kailangan mong masaktan para malaman mo kung ano ba talaga ang tunay na kahulugan nito. Kung siya ng aba talaga ang karapatdapat sa buhay mo,”** naiiyak na sabi sakin ni Nanay at pinunasan ang mga luhang dumadaloy sa mukha ko. **“Pero bakit kailangang ganito ka sakit? Ang sakit-sakit. Kahit sa pagpikit ko, nakikita at nararamdaman ko pa rin siya sa piling ko,”** hagulgol ko at agad naman akong hinila ni Nanay upang yakapin. **“Anak ko,”** iyak nito habang niyayakap ako at parang dinuduyan ako. **“Sana sinabi niya kung ano ba talaga yung totoo, hindi na iniwan niya ako ng walang paliwanag at bigla ko nalang siya makikitang may kasamang iba,”** pagpapatuloy ko sa pag-iyak habang binubuhos ko lahat ng emosyong at sakit na nararamdaman ko dahil nangyari samin ni Jungmo. Hinalikan naman ako ni Nanay sa tuktok ng ulo ko upang iparamdaman sakin na nandito niya para sakin.

**“Sabi niya mahal niya ako, nangako siya sakin, Nay. Nangako siyang hanggang sa dulo, kaming dalawa ang magsasama.”**

**_“Wah! Ang ganda rito, Jungmo! Hindi ko alam na may hacienda kayo,”_ ** _naaliw kong sabi habang paikot-ikot sa malawak na kalupan dito. **“Teka, hinay-hinay lang. Baka bigla kang mawala, aatakihin pa ako sa puso bigla,”** natatawa niyang sabi sakin at pinagsiklop ang mga daliri at hinigpitan ito habang sabay kaming naglalakad. **“Bakit tayo nandito?”** Tanong ko sa kanya at ngumiti lang siya sakin. Nagtaka naman ako pero patuloy lang kami sa paglakat hanggang sa umupo kaming dalawa sa ilalalim ng isang malaking puno. **“Ang ganda rito, ibang-iba sa siyudad,”** namamangka kong sabi habang nilalanghap ang masarap na simoy ng hangin._

_Naramdaman ko naman pinulupot ni Jungmo ang braso niya sa bewang ko at nilapit ako sa kanya. **“Balang-araw. Araw-araw mong makikita ‘to,”** sabi niya sakin at hinalikan ang balikat ko. Lumingon naman ako sa kanya. **“Araw-araw?”** Nagtataka kong tanong. Ngumiti siya sakin at hinila ang ilong ko. **“Aray ko!”** Sabi ko at hinawakan ang ilong ko. **“Dito tayo bubuo ng pamilya,”** deklara niya na ikinagulat ko. Totoo ba ang sinasabi niya? Hindi ba ako nag-iimehenasyon lang? **“Jungmo…”** Naiiyak ko saad at lumingon naman siya sakin. **“O, bakit ka umiiyak?”** Natatawa nitong sabi sakin at hinila ako payakap sa mga bisig niya._

**“Elicia, narinig mo na ba ang tsimis?”** Nagulat ako nang biglang nagsalita si Kelly. **“Tsimis?”** Tanong ko. **“Nagbreak na raw si Jungmo at yung bago niya,”** sabi niya sakin. Break? Eh, bago pa lang sila ah? Ilang buwan pa lang naman sila. Kami nga ni Jungmo simula noong high school hanggang ngayong college. Pero anong nga ba ang oras, kung hindi talaga tinadhana? **“At may isa pang tsismis,”** dagdag ni Kelly. **“Mag-mamigrate na raw sa South Korea si Jungmo.”** Parang nagambala ang buong pagkatao ko nang dahil sa narinig ko. Migrate? Aalis siya? Bakit biglaan naman?

Agad akong tumayo at naglakad mula sa classroom namin. Narinig kong tinawag ako ni Kelly pero hindi ko siya pinansin. Kailangan ko siya puntahan, kailangan ko siyang kausapin ng masinsinan. Napatigil ako nang dinala ako mismo ng mga paa ko rito sa garden, kung saan kami palaging tumatambay noon. At hindi ako nagkamali, nandito nga siya.

 **“Jungmo,”** tawag ko sa kanya at tila’y nagulat naman siya nang tinawag ko ang pangalan niya. Lumingon siya sakin at kita ko sa mga mata niya ang sakit, pagsisisi at pagmamahal. Kung merong pagmamahal, bakit niya ako iniwan? Bakit kailangan niya akong saktan? Bakit kailangang magkalayo?

 **“E-eli, anong ginagawa mo rito?”** Nauutal niyang tanong sakin. Eli pa rin tawag niya sakin, ang sarap pakinggan na naninikip ang dibdib ko bigla. **“Ikaw lang ba pwede rito?”** Tanong ko, pilit na pinapagaan ang paligid. Pero yumuko naman lang siya at kinagat ang ibabang labi niya.

 **“Bakit?”** Napaangat naman siya ng tingin sakin nang tinanong ko sa kanya ‘yon. **“Eli?”**

**“Bakit tayo umabot sa ganito, Jungmo? Saan tayo nagkamali? Saan ako nagkulang?”** Tanong ko sa kanya habang pinipigilan ang sarili kong umiyak. Nakita kong niyukom niya ang kamay niya. **“Eli, I’m sorry. Hindi ko ginusto ang lahat ng ‘to,”** mahina siyang sabi at napabuga nalang ako ng hangin. **“Hindi mo ginusto? Ipaliwanag mo sakin kung saan tayo nagkamali at bakit tayo humantong sa ganito,”** sabi ko habang pilit kong pinapapatatag ang sarili ko. Pero ni isang salita wala akong narinig mula sa kanyam ni isang paliwanag, wala. Walang paghahantungan ang usapang ‘to kung mananatili nalang sarado ang bibig niya.

**“Hanggang dito nalang ba talaga tayo? Matapos ang lahat na pinagsamahan nating dalawa? Yung tayo?”** Hindi ko na napigilan ang sarili ko at isa-isa ng kumawala ang mga luha mula saking mga mata. Nakita ko ang pagtaas-baba ng balikat niya at alam kong umiiyak din siya. **“I-ito lang ang tanging paraan,”** sabi niya habang pumipiyok. Hindi ko na napigilan ang sarili ko at niyakap siya ng sobrang mahigpit. Nasasaktan ako na nakikita ko siyang nanghihina at umiiyak sa harap ko **“Kung aalis ka man lang, sana wag mong ipagkait sakin ang huling yakap na ‘to,”** umiiyak kong sabi sa kanya habang hinahabol ang hininga ko. Akala ko hindi niya ako yayakapin ngunit niyakap niya rin ako pabalik ng sobrang higpit at binaon ang ulo niya sa leeg ko. Nang matapos ang ilang sandal, hinarap niya ang mukha ko sa kanya at tinignan ako ng diretso sa mga mata ko. Mamumula ang mga mata niya sa kakaiyak, nasasaktan din siya sa nangyayari. Pareho kaming nasasaktan at nagdurusa sa nangyayari saming dalawa.

Pinagdikit niya ang noo naming dalawa, hanggang sa lumapat sa huling sandali ang mga labi naming dalawa. **“Mahal na mahal kita, palayain na natin ang isa’t-isa,”** iyak niyang sabi sakin at tanging tango nalang ang nasagot ko sa kanya dahil hindi na ako makapagsalita dahil sa kakaiyak ko at sa sakit na nararamdaman ko.

**“Hanggang sa muli nating pagkikita, Eli,”** sabi niya sakin at niyakap ako sa huling sandali.

**_5 YEARS LATER_ **

**“AAAAH! Ang gwapo talaga ni Kang Minhee!”** Rinig kong tili ng isa kong katrabaho. Napailing nalang ako. **“Ang tangkad-tangkad pa niya, sumusunod sa kanya si Youngtae!”**

**“Ano ka ba! Kinakalimutan niya naman yata si Jungmo.”**

Napatigil naman ako nang narinig ko yung pangalan na ‘yon. Jungmo, Koo Jungmo, nag-iisang Koo Jungmo. Napangiti nalang ako habang inaalala ang mga nakaraan.

**“Eli! Diba Luvity ka rin?”** Nagulat ako nang bigla silang bumaling sakin. Pero agad din naman akong tumango sa kanila at sabay naman silang tumili. Agad naman silang lumapit sakin na ikinagulat ko. **“Sino bias mo?”** Tanong nila sakin. Napatawa nalang ako, tinatanong pa ba ‘yon? **“Si Jungmo,”** deklara ko. **“Ay bet! Bongga naman! Ako nga, hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin makapili kay Wonjin at Serim,”** sabi ng isa sa kanila. Napatawa nalang ako sa sinabi niya.

**“Ano na namang ingay ‘yan?”** Napatayo naman sila ng tuwid nang sinita sila ng manager namin. Agad naman silang nagsibalikan sa mga upuan nila at nagtrabaho na ulit.

Napangiti ako, at binuksan ang phone ko. Koo Jungmo, isa ka na talagang sikat na kpop idol, hindi ko maisip na magiging ganun ka. Simula noong umalis na siya noon at nanirahan sa South Korea, wala na akong narinig na balita tungkol sa kanya. Hindi ko na alam kung anong nangyari sa kanya. Iyak pa rin ako ng iyak, pero kailangan kong tatagan ang sarili ko at magsikap. Hindi naman ako habang buhay na magmumukmok at iiyak para sa kanya. Tuloy pa rin ang daloy ng buhay, hindi lang sa kanya umiikot ang mundo ko.

Laking-gulat ko noon nang narinig kong nalang bigla na isa na siyang sikat na idol sa South Korea, hindi ko alam kung bakit siya nagdesisyon na maging idol at kung paano. Pero, sa paraan ‘yon, masisilayan ko pa rin ang mga ngiti at ang mukha niya, kahit sa harap ng screen man lang.

**“Kamusta ka na?”** Bulong ko sa sarili ko habang pinagmamasdan ang litrato niya. Mas lalo na siyang gumwapo ngayon.

Ngayon, ang mga alaalang nagpapaiyak sakin noon, ay naging isang alaalang nagpapangiti sakin at nagpapaalalang may isang Koo Jungmo na nagmahal sakin ng lubusan, kahit na hindi man kami tinadhana ng sansinukob, ang importante, masaya na kami ngayon sa kanya-kanyang buhay namin. May mga tao at bagay na hindi pinaglaan sa isa’t-isa, dadaan lang ito sa buhay natin upang gampanan ang parte nito sa buhay natin upang mas maging matatag tayo sa buhay.

Pag-ibig. Ano ba ang pag-ibig?

Hindi lang puro tuwa at pagmamahalan ang pag-ibig. Kailangan din ng pagpapaubaya, pagtanggap, pagtitiis at pagpapalaya. Ang pag-ibig, hindi lang puro tamis, meron ding pighati at sakit. Pero hanggang sa huli, ang pag-ibig, ay walang hangganan.

**“Hanggang sa muli, Jungmo, malaya ka na.”**

_1 Taga-Corinto 13:7-8_

_“Ang pag-ibig ay mapagpatawad, mapagtiwala, puno ng pag-asa, at mapagtiis hanggang wakas. Matatapos ang kakayahang magpahayag ng salita ng Diyos, titigil rin ang kakayahang magsalita sa iba't ibang mga wika, mawawala ang kaalaman, ngunit ang pag-ibig ay walang hanggan.”_


End file.
